The study of the pathogenic factors of diseases caused by the HIV virus, e.g., the acquired immune deficiency syndrome (AIDS), has shown that, in addition to the presence of the virus, parasitated lymphocytes which have been infected by the virus are present which represent the detectable lesions of the of the disease. Accordingly, in a therapeutic approach to this disease, an attempt to destroy the parasitated lymphocytes must be considered, in addition to treatment having a direct antiviral action.
Studies of the parasitated or infected lymphocytes has shown that they, like other lesions in the body, contain free lipids. They are especially sensitive to the action of agents having a lipidic character when introduced into the body.